Farren Hespera (D18)
Farren Hespera (born 30 years before the Cylon War) is the embodiement of the independent spacer movement. Born on Aerilon; she is an independent minded, resourceful and strong willed individual who doesn't consider herself a child of her Colonty but rather all of humanity. Her early life and family background were poor and due to the lack of Government services and support she went without a formal education and health care for most of her childhood and early teenage ears. She worked as a fruit picker, farmhand, day labourer, coal brick vendor during this time. These experiences produced a hard-edged and self-sustainable young woman with an aching to better herself rather than continue to slide. Sharp-minded and able bodied, her potential was seen and she was taken from home and 'pressed' into service; becoming the official Stenographer of a Police posse. Too much her own woman to suffer long within the Security forces, she did however realise there was much she could learn while attached to the law group and stayed with them until she saved enough money to leave and train for a trade. Apprenticing to a starship mechanic she learned generally about space travel and the latest means of it by day, and tent boxed by night for extra money. A brawl with an off-duty Police Officer resulted in an arrest warrant and rather than be detained; she escaped Aerilon by stealing the starship she found with the most fuel aboard in the motor garage where she worked. Able to bluff her way onto Canceron, she quickly sold the starship and used the proceeds to acquire legitimate documents and enough quick training to secure work as a 'long haul freighter pilot'. She spent the next few years running supply routes between the Colonies of increasing difficulty until she was supplying places like Troy or within the Erebos belt. She was a respected pilot and navigator though the lucrative loads and runs weren't open to her because of her 'clown training' on Canceron. During this time she learned of the 'pioneering' efforts of Tauron businesses- capitalist ventures- that sought to exploit and open up space beyond Cyrannus using a more correct and noble rhetoric. Assuming new Cylon models would eventually supersede her work role, and farsighted enough to want to expand her skillset and opportunities; she took to the stars beyond the Four Systems with a lease-to-own FTL hauler. Making supply runs to small camps and outposts beyond the worlds wasn't a particularly profitable venture but it allowed a type of freedom the couldn't be had in the Four Systems. Time on the 'fringe' of Colonial society was two-faced, typically tough and harsh but also unfettered and levelling. She did make more cubits than most taking adventurous types on guided tours of the 'red line'... Traits Handsome and hard-bodied, Miss Hespera has an amazonian attractiveness to her. She is fit, hardy and knowledgeable; surprisingly driven, tough and learned. Cynical and weary of all that she hasn't placed faith in, she trusts sparingly but totally or otherwise conveniently but not truly. While there is no such thing as a natural flyer (even those born with wings have to learn to use them) she has a scarily intrinsic ability to pilot and navigate her ship. She is also an accomplished bush-mechanic and fist-fighter. She has a wicked or cutting sense of humour but is naturally good-natured and can be most polite. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Dimension Eighteen